


Ignition

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, repost of deleted work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: “You just don’t know to care because you’ve never been on motorcycle before.” Keith gestured obviously to the space he’d made behind him, letting a small smirk curl his lips. “C’mon,” he coaxed with an eyebrow wiggle that he’d stolen from Lance himself. “Lemme show you show she feels.”





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of deleted fic “Ignition”

Lance’s version of commitment was signing his name to a house with a garage he didn’t personally need attached to the side. Keith’s version of commitment was filling up that garage.

The house was tiny; the second floor, where the bedroom was, was so small that it managed to somehow only be one and a half rooms. The neighborhood was even seedier than the house was small. But it was still more space than the apartment they’d had to split with Hunk and even though they still hadn’t moved out of the city, it didn’t matter. As long as they had a garage then Keith could finally buy whatever he wanted and actually have a place to put it.

What Keith wanted was a motorcycle.

And the motorcycle Keith bought was fucking beautiful.

From the first moment she hummed to life between his thighs and all the way through the drive home, Keith was in heaven. Four hundred rpm of pure power, vibrating beneath him like an untamed beast trapped in a shell of shining red chrome, just waiting to be unleashed on the road. Keith fell in love with every single inch of her gorgeous body as they cut through the highway, body thrumming with glee and excitement. Too excited about showing off to even run inside and actually grab his boyfriend, Keith texted him to come down to the garage before he’d even pulled in. He beat Lance there anyway, setting the kickstand and turning off the engine just in time for Lance to stroll in with a smile but not nearly the appropriate amount of enthusiasm.

“So, this is what you’ve been so excited about?” Lance asked, circling the bike as Keith wrestled off his helmet.

“And you’re not excited?” Keith returned, reaching to the side to put his helmet on the nearby table without actually dismounting.

Lance shrugged.

“You’re the motorhead. Ten years as a delivery boy was more than I need to know about cars.”

Keith rolled his eyes, scooting forward to leave space between himself and the back of the seat.

“You just don’t know to care because you’ve never been on motorcycle before.” He gestured obviously to the space he’d made behind him, letting a small smirk curl his lips. “C’mon,” he coaxed with an eyebrow wiggle that he’d stolen from Lance himself. “Lemme show you show she feels.”

His boyfriend laughed, indulging Keith, sliding into the seat behind him, long arms wrapping around Keith’s waist as he leaned down to rest his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

“Sure thing, babe, show me what you’ve got.”

Oh, he certainly would. Keith revved the motorcycle back on with a grin, feeling the kick of power thrum to life under him and practically sighing from it. He made no move towards the kickstand, however, content to sit there in the garage for a few minutes and soak in the hard purr of the engine with the added warmth of his lover draped across his back.

Lance’s hands didn’t stay wrapped around Keith’s waist for long, as it turned out. At first he only started out small, turning his head to press a kiss against Keith’s neck while his fingers rubbed tiny circles into Keith’s sides. But when Keith shivered he took it as encouragement, hands slipping underneath the hem of his shirt to touch bare skin, the touch practically innocent and yet instantly arousing. Shit, Keith liked it way too much. They’d just fucked this morning. That should have been enough, but with the powerful thrum of the motorcycle between his legs, Lance’s hands creeping in sensitive places, and at that point it might have been time to admit to himself that every time they’d ever had car sex, it had been because he had initiated it and maybe, just maybe, he had some kind of... motorkink.

Lance’s breath was hot on his neck and one hand was sliding down to unbutton Keith’s pants, the brush of fingers over his half-hard bulge just tantalizing enough to bring Keith all the way to hardness under the gentle downward tug of his zipper.

“H-hey,” he tried to protest, more for the sake of pride than actual objection, “who said this was what I had in mind when I called you in here? We were supposed to go for a drive.”

“If that’s true,” Lance chuckled against his neck, inching upwards to bite at Keith’s ear and roll his hips forward to rub against Keith’s ass. “Then why’d you close the garage door behind you when you came in?”

Keith jolted, turning his head far enough around to see the door behind him out of the corner of his eye: almost completely shut save for a single, useless foot of space between door and cement.

“I swear I wasn’t planning this,” he defended, mostly trying to convince himself. It didn’t work, especially since he had responded to Lance’s move in kind, shoving his own hips backward in an unconscious grind to try to feel where Lance’s cock was slowly hardening against his ass.

“Okay, whatever you say, sweetie.”

Keith could feel Lance’s grin against his jaw but didn’t have time to be annoyed, because Lance’s hand had slipped into Keith’s underwear to start softly squeezing his cock. Keith’s whole body shuddered, leaning further against Lance’s chest to tilt his hips forward. It gave Lance room to start stroking his dick, which, okay, was, in fact, pretty erect just from what was objectively not much more than a little teasing.

And the engine. It wasn’t just Lance’s hands, one splayed out across Keith’s side under his shirt while the other lazily fisted his dick - it was Lance on one side and the engine between his legs.  If he sat just right, and leaned far enough forward, the engine vibrated perfectly against his sac. If he did the opposite and leaned backwards just the right way, like he was doing then, as he let Lance bear his upper body weight, then Keith could feel the rumbling against his rim, shaking through Keith and making him feel empty at the same time. Fuck, he was probably so sensitive because he was still loose from that morning. It wasn’t even that long ago. Keith had only been out for a few hours after he and Lance had been in bed that morning and  - oh god, it was such a short time ago that Keith seriously might still have some of Lance’s come inside of him, even now.

“Oh god,” he repeated except this time out loud.

Lance’s hand tightened around him and he rubbed his own hardness against Keith’s… well, lower back-ish kind of region with how Keith had slid down, but it was still hot. He was kissing Keith’s neck again while he stroked and everything about this was hitting all the right buttons on Keith.

“Fuck me,” Keith gasped with an embarrassing shudder. “God, Lance, I need you to fuck me.”

Lance laughed again, because he was an asshole.

“As you wish, my prince,” he crooned in an overly-sweet voice, scooting backwards on the seat enough to put a hand on the middle of Keith’s back and push, pressing Keith down until he was leaning his weight over the handlebars and popping his ass up off the seat.

With his jeans already unzipped, it was quick work for Lance to pull them down, sliding down pants and underwear until they were resting just under Keith’s exposed asscheeks; undressing him only enough to be able to reach his ass and fuck it. So dirty, they really were such filthy friggin’ people...

It only then occurred to Keith to worry that whatever was leftover inside of him from that morning was probably not sufficient lube. The only thing in there was motor oil, which was definitely a no-go, but he heard something shuffle behind him and, in moments, Lance had two wet fingers pressing against his rim.

“A-ah,” Keith whined as the middle finger easily breached, the other following immediately after to slide inside. “What - did you bring lube down here when I called you?”

“Well, yeah,” Lance admitted shamelessly, driving his fingers in all the way and spreading them. “We’ve been together for four years, you really think I don’t know what you’re into by now? I’m surprised you weren’t already keeping some in here to begin with.”

Ah, okay, Keith was apparently a pervert who was even easy to read, at that. Not that he could bring himself to care when Lance’s fingers were inside him and spreading him open, only barely needing to stretch him out because of how ready Keith already was to get fucked. They may both be perverts, but at least they were perverts who indulged each other, right?

“Izzat three yet?” Keith slurred from over his shoulder without actually raising his head from where he had been resting on his arms, folded lazily over the handlebars.

“Yeah, it’s three fingers.” Lance chuckled, driving them in once, nice and hard in demonstration.

Ugh, and that felt good, felt like Keith was just sucking him right in with how badly he wanted it. He was driving his hips back against Lance’s hand and panting out “Then that’s enough, just put it in already.”

“Oh my god, dude.” Lance laughed warmly, pulling his fingers out and shifting his weight to plant one foot in a strong brace against the floor. “I cannot believe how horny this got you, you really need to be fucked on your own motorcycle that badly?”

Well that’s not what Keith had planned when he had bought it, this was more like… celebration? Either way Keith croaked out a hoarse “Yes,” and wiggled his ass in Lance’s face, the loss of those fingers inside him making him desperate with neediness. Who cares if he was slutty if it got him what he wanted, right? Lance, of course, was intent on denying him what he wanted for as long as possible. Even after he’d heard the shuffle of Lance pulling himself out of his own pants, he didn’t do as Keith asked, just gripped Keith by the hips to slide his bare cock in between Keith’s asscheeks, teasing Keith and drawing it out until the last second. Keith could feel it every time the head of Lance’s cock passed over his hole, even felt Lance circle his rim intentionally with the head of his dick and Keith was caught between trying to jerk his hips back to take it in or to just start begging, when Lance was finally pushing inside, breaching and stretching out Keith’s ass in a long, slow glide.

It felt fucking incredible, just exactly what Keith had needed. He could feel every inch of Lance as he filled him up, hard and hot and so big that it felt like there wasn’t any part of Keith’s body he wasn’t touching. Even the slight bit of pain was perfect. Keith loved the sting of his boyfriend’s dick opening him up wide and it was even better because of the bike. The engine of Keith’s motorcycle was still running full power and Keith could feel it all through his body, all the way down to where Lance was seated inside of him, making him all the more aware of the intrusion. It almost felt like his cock was vibrating inside of him and Keith had always had a thing for doing it in cars and this was like, next level shit right here, this was… “Ahhhhh~ahh,” he moaned so loudly that it was easily audible, even over the sound of the engine, back automatically arching upwards until his arms were fully outstretched and gripping the handlebars with white knuckles.

Fortunately Lance moaned too instead of laughing at him, drawing back to start fucking Keith in hard, short strokes, movements limited by the fact that they were both still straddling a motorcycle. Which was, of course, totally worth the effort, because Lance was pounding into him so hard the bike was rocking and bouncing a little bit on it’s tires and everything in Keith’s life was perfect right now. He sat up a littler further, hands sliding up until he was only holding the very ends of the handlebars so he could lean back enough to press his back against Lance’s chest, almost like how they were sitting before, when this whole thing had started.

In fact, it was so close to how they’d started out, they’d nearly ended up in the same position they would be in if Keith was really driving right now, if an awkward version of such, and… Look, we’ve already established that Keith had a thing going here, okay? So, as long as he didn’t try to do something dumb, like enact this shit in real life, it was totally fine to indulge in the fantasy that maybe they really were driving, on a long stretch of highway in the middle of nowhere. Lance on his back and inside him and four hundred pounds of hot steel underneath them as they flew down the road, all motion, heat, power, and noise. A trill of hot pleasure ran down the length of Keith’s spine and he realized he was moaning again. But the sounds of his voice just blended in, getting lost with the sound of the engine echoing around the mostly-enclosed garage space. Keith let it happen, let the sounds fall unabashed from his throat to focus on the sex, the constant pound of hard cock stretching him wide and rocking his body. God, the movement…

Keith started to move his own hips, rolling back against Lance slowly, trying to simulate the kind of feeling he’d get if the bike were actually moving. Just when he was starting to work up a good rhythm and really ride Lance’s cock, his boyfriend grabbed him by the hair, long fingers sliding to palm the back of his scalp before gathering the hair up in a fist and yanking. Keith’s surprised hands hands let go of their grip on the handlebars to let himself be pulled backwards, spine arching in a bow and head landing on Lance’s shoulder. The hand that wasn’t fisting his hair slid down to grab at Keith’s cock, jerking it with merciless strokes that gave Keith no room to think about anything but being exactly where he was right now.

The garage smelled like motor oil and exhaust and when Keith pried his eyes open, he could see a rack of his own tools hanging on the wall, a collection that had taken years to buy borrow and accidentally steal. Reality was better than being on the open road because they were in their home. The house they’d saved up to pay for together, the house where they lived and loved and fought and slept. Not just that, but Keith had a lover who would fuck him on a motorcycle in a dirty garage without even needing to be asked. Better than any fantasy he could ever come up with, truth be told.

Then he realized that the reason Lance had grabbed his hair like this was to get easy access to the side of Keith’s bare neck because Lance leaned his head around Keith’s shoulder to sink his teeth into the sensitive flesh of his throat and bite down hard. Tell you what: if Keith hadn’t been screaming before then that had definitely fired him up. Jesus, he could almost never get Lance to be that forceful with him, how good could one day even get? He was starting to feel spoiled. When Lance unlatched his jaw enough to let go of his possessive tooth-hold on Keith’s neck, he didn’t go far. Went north a bit to bite at Keith’s ear once, a prelude to moments later when he would forcefully growled into it:

“C’mon, Keith, say it. Admit that you were aching to get me to fuck you on this bike since before you’d even bought it.” He pulled Keith’s head forward by the hair to bite into the nape of his neck, hips still driving in hard to slap against Keith’s ass. “Tell me about how you were planning on getting this dick since you fired her up to drive her home.”

Keith wanted to deny it, even tried to shake his head through the grip Lance held to keep him still. But, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he knew that it was true and Lance was right - the excitement he’d felt all day had definitely been at least a little sexual, and he had 100% been planning on finishing off their little joyride around the town with another joyride in their bed. Or, in the garage, as it were. But also, like, what the fuck Lance? You know all this shit already, why do you need to hear it? But Lance bit down again, hard and animalistic, and an instant turn-on.

Caught somewhere in between those two last thoughts, Keith ended up shouting out “Fucking of course I was damn it, you know that! I fucked you a dozen times in a Prelude we didn’t even fit in, of course I’d wanna be bent over a motorcycle!”

Lance let go of his neck to laugh into it, movements frustratingly still as he rested his forehead against Keith’s nape to chuckle “Okay, actions over words today, as you wish.”

Then he let go of his hair to put a hand to the space in between Keith’s shoulder blades and pushed down, bending Keith forward over the bike seat to splay him across the long leather seat almost flat on his stomach, upper body slung over the round gas tank with his arms curled around it. When Lance moved again it wasn’t to start fucking Keith yet, instead changing his own weight to step onto the foot pedals, standing nearly upright on top of the bike and leaning forward enough to grab the handlebars himself to use as leverage as he started fucking Keith harder and faster than he’d been able to when they’d still both been sitting.

Oh good lordy fucking christ Keith was glad he had, because he had managed to change the angle just so and he was striking Keith’s prostate, cock rubbing mercilessly against it on every hard thrust, over and over. And even worse, or better or something, Keith was bent over so low on the bike that his bare cock was pressed right into the soft leather seat below him, where it was vibrating with the intensity of its own engine and shaking Keith’s dick right along with it.

“Oh god.” he gasped, shaking and clawing at the leather. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!”

He wasn’t kidding. He’d already been so hot the whole time, been enjoying it so much just from the situation, the feel of his bike and his boyfriend between his legs, but then Lance was hitting the perfect spot with ruthless intensity. Everything felt so fucking good, Keith wasn’t gonna be able to hold it all in for very much longer, body too tense and too hot and too -

Behind him, Lance swore and flailed a bit as Keith realized the motorcycle was overbalancing a small amount towards its front wheel, but as Lance tried to rearrange, to lean back more, his grip changed on the right handlebar where, because he did not know anything about motorcycles, it wrapped around the throttle to rev the engine uselessly in park. The sudden burst of power, noise, and vibration under Keith was too much. He came with a long, loud scream, body throbbing and humming with overwhelmed pleasure, staining the leather seat vibrating under his cock.

“Oh jesus fuck, you have no idea how tight you just got,” Lance cursed, still rutting into Keith in arrhythmic desperation. “Feel so good on my cock, baby. So good for me.”

Overstimulated and ready for Lance to be done too, Keith took those words into consideration. And then he very intentionally clenched down with all the power his still-kinda-mid-orgasm body, squeezing down around Lance for the few long seconds it took for his lover to join him at the finish line. Lance’s movements stuttered and he came, still buried inside of Keith, as his knees gave out to thump back into the seat again for one last bounce of the tires.

Dazedly, Keith fumbled around for the ignition to finally turn the engine off before he ran his bike out of gas. The shifting caused Lance to pull out where he had gone soft, and Keith realized he’d let him come inside twice in the last like, four hours and there was currently so much of his boyfriend’s come stuffed into his ass that he could feel it sluggishly dripping out of his hole and onto his thighs as he sat up. He’d been fucked so hard he literally couldn’t tighten the loose muscles enough to keep the warm liquid release inside anymore.

“Heh!” Lance chuckled one more time, lightly slapping Keith’s ass as he, too, finally sat up off of where he’d been leaning on him. “How’s THAT for taking her out on a first ride, eh?”

The joke would only be funny in retrospect, when Lance really did agree to take a drive with him and then spent the entire ride wrapped tight enough around Keith to throttle and screaming in fear. Not much of a motorcycle guy, it turns out.


End file.
